


Alexander, Please

by maiNuoire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille fall out, M/M, post Season 1 episode 13, sort of, they talk about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking Jocelyn, Magnus seeks Alec out to resolve the issues that the encounter with Camille brought up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write Malec now?
> 
> If y'all like it, I'll write more, so please let me know what you think!

After Jocelyn had been successfully awakened, there was a flurry of activity. Reunions and rapidfire recaps of what had happened since Clary’s eighteenth birthday. The magic that Magnus had used to break the spell that had held her captive had been draining, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and rest, recharge before he collapsed where he stood.

 

But mostly, he wanted to find Alexander.

 

He had tried to reassure the man after the encounter with Camille that there was no reason that they couldn’t have a future, that his own agelessness wouldn’t be an obstacle for them. And really, it is just way too early in their relationship for this much drama. Though, their first kiss had happened in a room full of people expecting to see Alec get married, and before they had even had an actual date, so drama is probably unavoidable.

 

Who is he kidding, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,  _ lives _ for drama. Only, he would like a little less of it from Alexander Lightwood.

 

He finds Alec in the control room, of course. He’s sitting at a monitor, staring at the screen unseeingly, and Magnus’ heart skips in his chest. Alec looks up before Magnus even has a chance to clear his throat, as though Magnus’ mere presence drew his attention. A smile starts to curl at the corners of Alec’s lips before he schools his expression and something heavy settles in Magnus’ gut.

 

“I heard you were successful with breaking Jocelyn’s spell, congratulations,” Alec says, voice too close to professional for Magnus’ comfort; he winces, and Alec visibly softens, he rises and takes a step toward Magnus, hands out as though he wants to touch. “Are you alright? You aren’t too tired, are you? Did you use too much energy,” Alec spits out the questions rapidfire and uncharacteristically anxious.

 

“I’m fine, Alexander. Tired, but fine, really,” Magnus reassures, his heart warmed by the obvious concern in Alec’s voice. After several beats of silence,, spent staring at each other with quickly darting eyes and not so subtle longing, Magnus takes a deep breath and continues hopefully, “Alexander. About earlier, with Camille, I was hoping we could talk?”

 

Alec sways slightly backward, as though the words had physically moved him. “I- I’m just not sure there’s more to say, Magnus,” Alec says as he moves to exit the room. “I’m sorry, I just. I don’t know if I can do this,” his voice is heavy with something that sounds like regret as he passes Magnus on his way to the door, carefully avoiding looking at him.

 

Magnus begins to sag, resignation weighing his shoulders down heavily, but he manages a small “Alexander, please,” before he can stop it from escaping his throat. Hundreds of years, and it never gets easier to watch someone he cares about walk away.

 

The sound of Alec’s retreating footsteps pause, and it gives Magnus the courage to turn around, the look on the Shadowhunter’s face is vulnerable and open, and it calms Magnus, reminds him that he  _ is _ the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and he is not one to give up without a fight. He takes a few steps forward, closing the small distance between them easily. 

 

“Alexander,” he begins, an almost purr full of fondness curling around the name. He reaches up and cradles Alec’s face in one hand. “I thought we were done with the part where you run away from me, from  _ us _ ,” his thumb traces along one sharp cheekbone, and Alec’s eyelids flutter. Magnus moves a half step closer, bringing their bodies close enough that he can feel the heat of Alec’s body. 

 

Alec is staring at Magnus, his eyes dropping to his lips every other breath. He takes a suddering breath, and it ghosts over Magnus’ face. “Alexander,” Magnus not-quite-whispers, his lips hovering just a few centimeters from Alec’s, it’s a question and a plea all at once, and Alec hears the underlying pain; it makes him ache.

 

Alec sighs and rests his forehead against Magnus’. “I feel like we’ve barely started, and I’ve already had to think about losing you. Or, you losing me, I guess. I just- I don’t know if I can face the idea of-”

 

“Alexander,” Mangus almost chuckles at the giant leap in time Alec has made, at his eagerness, his  _ sweetness _ , “Perhaps we should save the panic about our future until after our third or fourth date, hmm?” Alec huffs out a laugh and raises one hand to Magnus’ face, the other settles on his hip.

 

“I suppose that is a reasonable plan, yeah,” his smile is that same wide, open grin that has never done less than make Magnus melt, and he can’t keep the answering grin from curving his lips.

 

And then, Alec’s smile is pressing against Magnus’, and it’s just as unpracticed and unpretentious as the first one, and just as perfect. Alec’s plush lips drag wetly across Magnus’, catching and sliding in a slow rhythm. Magnus is unprepared for the experimental swipe of Alec’s tongue, or the way his hands clutch at Magnus, and he moans lightly into the kiss. Alec takes the opportunity to dart his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, it’s uncoordinated and fast, but the next sweep is more confident and soon it’s easy and familiar, lips and teeth and tongues moving together, small sounds pushed into one another’s mouths, hands eager but gentle.

 

Magnus pulls away before they get carried away; they are in The Institute, and he is still very tired. Now that Alec is no longer a question mark in his mind, he thinks he will be able to sleep. “I think I really like it when you do that, Alexander,” Magnus’ words are lazy around his smile, and Alec brushes a stray lock of hair back into place at Magnus’ temple, grinning back at him. It’s devastating.

 

“Me, too,” Alec replies simply, guileless and slightly breathy.

 

“Good. Good,” Magnus sags slightly, relief and his earlier expenditure of power making his limbs heavy and clumsy.

 

“Let’s get you home, Magnus,” Alec says lightly, concern and fondness lacing his words.

 

“So forward,” Magnus teases, gratified at the flush it brings to Alec’s cheek.

  
His eye roll is equally satisfying, and it’s then that Magnus knows he’s in very big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea before I even saw the episode, of how the Camille thing would be resolved, and basically it was just the "Alexander, please" line, and the "I thought we were done..." bit, and then this happened.
> 
> If you like it, maybe join me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) for more random fandom content!


End file.
